Parts are commonly molded by injecting a heated polymer or die casting metal through a sprue hole, along a gate, and into a cavity formed between a pair of plates. Then, the cover plate is lifted and the gate part is broken away by a first ejector pin. Finally, the molded part is ejected from the mold by one or more second ejector pins. The molding press or other equipment in which the mold lies, commonly has a single knock-out piston that moves up to raise the ejector pins. Thus, a mechanism is required which is moved by the knockout piston, to lift the ejector pins in sequence. The design of such mechanism can be complicated by the fact that the upper ends of the ejector pins may have different horizontal positions for molds used for different parts. Presently, rack and pinion mechanisms are used to move at least one of the ejector pins, but this results in complexity and parts that can be readily damaged. A molding assembly with a mechanism for lifting ejector pins in a predetermined sequence, where the ejector pins can have different horizontal positions, and which was of simple construction, would be of value.